A bed or mattress foundation, sometimes referred to as a box frame or a box spring (even when the structure does not actually include any springs), underlies a bed's mattress, providing support for the mattress and preventing it from sagging. Such a foundation typically can be used to support any of a variety of different types of mattresses, such as memory foam, latex, innerspring or airbed mattresses. The foundation can be used with a bed frame underneath it, or in some cases legs, feet, gliders or the like are attached to it, and in such cases the foundation can be used without a separate bed frame.
One of the problems with most conventional foundations is that they are large and bulky, making them difficult to store and/or move (e.g., ship to a house and/or carry it to the desired room within a house). Several attempts have been made to provide a bed foundation that can be folded, collapsed or otherwise made smaller for transportation and/or storage. However, each such foundation has its own deficiencies, such as an inability to collapse the foundation down to a sufficiently small size, excessive difficulty in collapsing and/or setting up the foundation, etc.